


Warm Up.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Licking, Magic, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Quiet Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Asmo and Diva need to study, but they need a little...encouragement.AKA, they fuck in a study room.In the Royal Library.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Warm Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a discord conversation I had (:

“As _mooooo_ ,” I hissed with a kittenish lilt, “We’re supposed to be _studying_ , not fondling each other in the Royal-fucking-Library!” I smacked his hands from my waist lightly, a whispered giggle in my throat as I moved around him to sit back down. Asmodeus and I were _supposed_ to be studying for an upcoming exam; hence why we found ourselves at the esteemed library. Unfortunately, the Avatar of Lust was unashamedly living up to his title.

It started when we arrived at the library—a brush of his fingertips to my arm, quick pecks to any part of my exposed skin, fleeting gropes to my ass and tits. Even as we headed to one of the vacant studies—under public scrutiny—Asmo would not stop touching me. Even as we made our way up the stairs, the touching only grew more and more risky with each step. It wasn’t that I hated it; I honestly _did_ endeavor to focus on why we were there.  
The fifth-born yanked me onto his lap by my waist, adroit digits trickling their way under my shirt. My back was flush to his chest as I arched against him, shivers rolling off of me from the way he palmed at my tits. “We need to be _relaxed_ , don’t we, Diva?” he rubbed his cheek against mine, his skin soft. “I’ve always wanted to just gobble you up,” Asmo’s lips teethed lightly at the bottom of my ear before he dropped his head to the side of my neck. In the wake of his favorable assault, his lips danced along my skin as he rocked his hips against my ass.

“Asmo,” My hands flew to his wrists, his fingers flicking at my pierced nipples. I bit my lip to curb a moan, which proved to be in vain as he tugged at the jewelry. I almost keened over before he tugged me back upright, his breaths becoming laborious as his touches grew bolder. In front of us in the study was a floor mirror with a black frame. It graciously gave us a view of our heated reflections—Asmo’s eyes were hooded with the power of his lust, his gaze on me as one of his hands danced down to my shorts. I responded with a whine, the nipple he abandoned feeling all too disregarded.

“You never fail to amuse me with your cuteness,” he cooed, his breath fanning my ear, “and being a hot _mess_.” Just after his last comment, Asmo lifted me up with his freed hand and pulled my shorts down before sitting me back on his lap. “I’ve always wanted to just gobble you up…and make sure that _nothing_ remains but bliss.” My head pressed against his shoulder as I reached behind me, groping at his tucked away erection. My gesture was met with an enthused moan from the Avatar of Lust, enticing me as I finally found the buttons of his trousers. I fumbled momentarily with them before I popped the final button open. He raised his hips to drag his pants down enough for me to pull his cock out; he went commando, as I had.

“We’re gonna get cauuuuught,” I mewled upon the sensation of his tumescence rubbing at my lower back. I could feel his precum kissing me, the cool remnant sending me almost into caving to our true prurience with all abandon. “I….” My body brought my true yearning out into the open—I was hopelessly soaked, my mind omitting our studies as his hand moved to my other bud. Whenever I spoke, I was met with taunting hums and “mhm’s”; sensing my lust, it was only natural for him not to believe me when I dared to defy my needs. The hand Asmo used to expose my heat gave my clit a sharp but quick slap. I thrashed around on his lap, which triggered another slap—which, of course, I welcomed.

My eyes would not peel away from the mirror as our debauchery unfolded. Something about the way my pussy dribbled with my own want, the way Asmo skillfully tugged at both pieces of jewelry, and how his other hand massaged at my clit with agile fingers ultimately broke me into a pleading, begging mess. It didn’t help that his cock was harder than before, sliding in between my ass cheeks as he started moving his hips in muted, sober thrusts. Our reflections in the mirror depicted the mutual unraveling of our self-control; pupils blown, faces flushed, and palpitating bodies.

“Please, fuck me, fuuuuck,” I nearly sobbed my request out to him.

My prayer was met with a tenacious moan, “I want to fill your behind with my cum~.” With a wave of his hand, my ass was steeply lubricated—a delicious buzzing sensation danced all over my clit, sending me bucking once more. I let out a loud gasp, my body pinioned by Asmo’s downplayed strength.

“You don’t want us to get caught, _do you_ , Diva darling?” He crooned against my neck once more. The Avatar of Lust gave my ass a ponderous grasp before he heaved me upward. The tip of his cock was drenched with his own desire as it gently pushed into my tight ring. The pain was hushed, thanks to his magic-infused lube as I was submerged into his cock. As he filled me to the hilt, Asmo and I sang silenced shudders as we basked in each other’s sensations. He allowed me a few moments to orient my ass to his girth, giving my neck a forgiving kiss.

The books next to us on the table laid untouched as we instead touched one another, his hands jumping back under my shirt to give my nipples lively pinches. It was then that my hands latched onto his forearms upon him moving me up and down on him. His tongue lapped at my neck before he dropped downward, leaning a little over to lick at the ride side of my collarbone. One of my hands reached up and grasped at his pink-blonde hair, in response to my clit being treated to high-powered vibrations. My thighs spasmed on top of his, suppressed whimpers prying their escape from my throat.

“Sh sh sh,” Asmo tilted his head up to lick just below my ear, “the only crying allowed is when you cry my name, alright~?” Fuck, he felt stupefying inside my ass as he distended my walls. His breath was officially heavy, his fingers sweeping at my piercings with less stability—but each sweep carried an increased conviction. Yet through it all, both our eyes stayed locked on the mirror before us. Watching him drill into me was one of the most delightful views I had ever been blessed with; I could only hope he felt the same way.

My musings were validated when he pulled himself completely out of me before harshly pulling me back down on his cock, his name escaping my lips at a loud whisper. My chant was met with his own of my name, along with our gazes in the mirror before us. Spikes of adrenaline merged with our shared hunt for hedonism as he splayed his fingers across both my tits, administering staunch compressions to both as he barely held his own noises in. My perspective became shaky as I bounced more on Asmo, the chair he was seated in creaking its disapproval at our activities. My clit fattened from the magic that proceeded with tormenting it, my orgasm crashing down on me and through me as I came all over his lap. Preceding my orgasm was my hissing his name one last time, his cock twitching in my tightness as he let out a desperate whimper upon his own release. I felt his cum flow into my ass, my hole tautening from such a luscious feeling. I stilled in his arms, which locked tighter around me as he nuzzled at the crook of my neck. The magic he used on clit faded, our bodies slick with sweat as I stared at our states of satiation in the mirror.

“Mmnh,” Asmo gave my jawline one last lick, “don’t you feel _soooo_ much better and ready to study, darling?”

… _touché._


End file.
